Only you
by Caelustis
Summary: It's been a few months since they've returned from their job at the school, but their school days don't seem to be over. Maybe this next job will turn their relationship around! Yet another chapter added On Hold
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah. Characters not mine. I'm just using them for my own purposes.

* * *

Rikuo stared down at the body in front of him. He was by Kazahaya's bed, staring down at him. It was morning and it was Kazahaya's turn to make breakfast. He lowered himself down on his knees so his face would be about parallel to him. "Kazahaya, looking awfully sexy here. Maybe I should. Eat. You. Up." He whispered into his ear. 

Kazahaya snapped awake and pressed his body against the wall, away from Rikuo, in complete alarm. "Oh GOD. Never do that again! Sick bastard." He snarled at the tall boy. He had been living with him for a quite a while now, it was a wonder why he wasn't used to his ways of waking him up yet. He yawned and stretched before glaring at Rikuo "Get out, Rikuo. I need to get changed."

"You sure? Because-"

"Just GET THE HELL OUT!"

Rikuo smirked and strode towards the door "Whatever you say, Ku-do." He replied, with great pleasure too.

"We're getting awfully familiar here!" He yelled back but Rikuo had already left the room by the time he had finished his phrase. "Gods, I really need to put a lock on that door someday!" He muttered to himself in an irritated tone.

He slipped on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading towards the kitchen. He looked about the room. No sign of Rikuo. No longer a danger zone.

He wrapped the apron around himself before beginning to steam some rice and prepare ingredients for miso soup. For quite a bit of time, there was no appearance of the taller boy and for that reason, Kazahaya was indeed very happy.

Just as he opened the rice steamer and began to scoop out some rice, he felt something press against his back and a breath by his ear. He winced and shivered before hearing a soft tone in his ear "Is breakfast ready yet, Kazahaya?"

His body stiffened "H-Himura! Damn it! It won't be if you don't get away from me!"

He heard a chuckle "Aw… that's no fun now is it? Let's take the time to… get to know each other. Let's start with first names, ok? Kudo…"

Kazahaya's eyes widened before shutting close together _'Agh! He's going to EAT ME!!'_ he thought to himself. "W-what did I say about first names! It's Kazahaya to you!" He tried shoving Rikuo off of him, but with no avail. Riku was not only taller, but he was also stronger. Oh joy.

He tried once more, and managed to break free of Rikuo's grasp but ended up falling back. Like a reflexive action, he stretched out his arm and tried grabbing hold of Rikuo's shirt, hoping he'd stop his fall that way. "You idiot! Don-!"

"Ouch…" Kazahaya groaned. He tried picking himself up, but his body felt heavy. He opened his eyes only to come in contact with another pair of eyes. "P… Pervert!"

"Pervert?!" Rikuo yelled back, still atop of Kazahaya, apparently to absorbed in the argument "You're the idiot who pulled me down here with you!"

"Well, if you didn't try to sexually harass me earlier, this would have never happened!" He shot back.

They stopped yelling momentarily from hearing the sounds of feet and the creaking of their door. "What happened up here and why the hell are you- whoa! Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to disturb your moment!" Saiga said with a grin before turning and heading out the door "Now I have something to tell Kakei!" Was all they could here before the footsteps disappeared.

"No! Saiga-san! It's a misunderstanding!" Kazahaya yelled desperately. He flopped down onto the ground, baging his head lightly against the floor "Ah damn it. This sucks."

Rikuo rose up to his feet and began to brush the dirt off of himself "What a mess. Anyways, you should hurry up before the breakfast gets cold… idiot."

Kazahaya glared at him and gritted his teeth as Rikuo set himself down at the table, taking notice to the fact Kazahaya was burning holes into his head. If looks could kill, Rikuo would be dead.

-

Kazahaya rolled his eyes as another batch of giggling fangirls came in to see their 'beloved' Rikuo. It drove him nuts. What the heck was so great about the guy anyways?

He set down the brown box he had in his arms and began to sort out the contents in their respective shelves and sections. He turned around as he felt someone tap his shoulder, only to see Saiga there, grinning madly, which in case you don't know, isn't a good sign.

"What do you want?" Kazahaya said in an angry tone, still pissed from the events of that morning.

"Ouch. Snippy aren't you? No need to be angry my dear friend. I simply wanted to give you something."

"Since when was I your 'friend' you- huh?" He felt Saiga slip something into his hand. Curious, he slowly opened his clenched hand to see a small tiny package. "What is this…?" He stared down at it before realizing what exactly he held in his hand. A condom. _'Ok. Now I'm gonna kill him!'_ He clenched his hand again and raised it up, just as he did so, Saiga began darting off into the back room "Saiga! You bastard! Get your ass over here!"

Rikuo whacked Kazahaya over the head and frowned "What the hell are you yelling about? You're going to give me a headache. Shut up."

Kazahaya turned around and glared up at the taller boy before turning and resuming his work "Whatever."

"Here." Rikuo shoved a package in front of his face.

"What?" He slowly clasped his hand over at it and looked at it. Chocolate. 'Hey. It's my favourite.' He thought to himself. He lufhsed slightly and looked up at Rikuo "Uh… t-thanks."

"It's your favourite, am I right? Better than regular chocolate." He grinned and turned walked to the registry.

Kazahaya watched as Rikuo walked off, secretly brimming with happiness, but he refused to show it. The kid had his pride.

-

Kazahaya leaned back into the couch in the back room. It had been a rough day and he really didn't need anything to make the day worse. "So… You have a job for us then?"

Kakei smiled "Yes, actually. I want you retrieve this." He lifted up a picture of a book, it was tattered and old and the pages seemed yellow with age.

"A book?" Kazahaya asked in confusion. "Can't you just get it yourself?"

Rikuo snorted "If he could get it himself he wouldn't ask us to do it for him let alone pay us for it too. Dumbass."

Kazahaya growled "Bastard."

"Now, now." Kakei said soothingly as he set the photograph down "Remember how you two masqueraded as two students?"

Kazahaya groaned mentally _'I don't like where this is heading…'_

"This time it's basically the same concept. Only you'll be assistant teachers this time and you won't have to stay in the dormitories either." Kakei continued.

Kazahaya buried his face in his hands _'Kill me now...'_

* * *

Yes, this is a crap-filled chapter. Horrible writing and terrible grammar mistakes. Whatever. I tried. 

Please comment. No flaming. When criticizing be gentle. Yes. Have mercy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

1. I don't own Kazahaya or Himura. Although I wish I did.

2. If you don't like shonen-ai, go off and cry in your waffles… or cookies… or… you get the point

3. I have a hamster named Yuki

-

"Himura!" Kazahaya cried out.

Rikuo turned around and frowned, "What? You don't have to yell so early in the morning."

Kazahaya pointed at the glasses neatly placed on Rikuo's nose "What the hell are you wearing?!"

Rikuo cocked an eyebrow and gestured to his glasses "Oh… these? Don't you remember? I wore these when we pretended to be students." He smirked "Makes me look smarter don't they?"

Kazahaya cringed "Agh! Don't remind me!"

Rikuo chuckled "I still think you looked rather attractive in a bride's dress. I believe some others would agree with me."

Kazahaya shot a glare at him "Don't even mention that _ever_ again. Anyways, what should we be wearing? I really don't want to be wearing a suit. Do you think we'll be ok in casual clothing?"

Rikuo shrugged "I don't think it matters. Either way you'll edible in either, but probably more in casual than formal." He said with smirk on his face, obviously having great joy in torturing poor Kazahaya.

Kazahaya chose to ignore Rikuo and head straight to his room to change. He soon came out wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a neat dark green pattern on it and pair of faded jeans secured with a belt. He wore a black wrist band and a few beaded bracelets. Nothing fancy, casual all the way. He despised wearing suits, it made him feel stiff and it didn't suit him.

Rikuo glanced up from the newspaper in front of him, smirking once more. Kazahaya gulped and prepared himself for whatever he was about to say. When Rikuo smirks, he probably is about to say something smart. "You might want to get a lawyer Kazahaya. Someone will probably try to rape you while you're there. Regardless of the fact you're a teacher."

Kazahaya blushed and snarled at him "Shut up."

-

Kazahaya strode down the unfamiliar hallways of the new school. It wasn't anything fancy; it was like any other regular high school. _'So… Math class, huh? How boring. I've always hated math.'_ He thought to himself in distaste. He also began to wonder what class Rikuo might have been stuck with.

He stopped at a doorway and looked up at the sign above it. _'Yup, this is the room.' _He slowly opened the door and peered in. Class had already started; the teacher was just doing the attendance. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He was given odd glances, but he didn't blame them. He looked rather young and he wasn't wearing a uniform. He walked over to the teacher and handed him a note. After looking at it, the teacher simply nodded and smile "My name is Ryuzaki Ichinose. Nice to meet you."

Kazahaya smiled nervously "Uh… yeah. Nice to meet you, R-Ryuzaki-san." He bowed slightly before turning towards the class.

The teacher gestured towards Kazahaya "This is the new assistant teacher, Kazahaya Kudo." Some murmurs spread over around the classroom and giggles. The giggles weren't a bad sign… well not really. They just meant that some thought Kazahaya was cute. Wait, scratch that. It _was_ a bad sign.

Kazahaya bowed, still wearing the goofy smile of his "Please take good care of me."

Ryuzaki looked over to Kazahaya and handed him a textbook "Could you please write down this question on the board while I go organize some things?"

Kazahaya nodded and obediently took the book. He picked up the piece of chalk and sighed _'This is going to be a long day…'_

-

Kazahaya walked down the hallway, which was very uncomfortable since he was given glances by almost every female he passed by, as well as some males. He could hear giggles and whispers like something along "Have you seen the new teachers? He's one of them!" or "The new teacher is so cute! He looks a bit girlish!" He believed nothing could make his day any worse. How wrong he was.

He felt something jerk him back; he tried his best to regain his balance but failed and ended up stumbling back. He felt his body spin a bit and then the impact of his back against the wall. "Ouch…"

"Looking stunning as usual, Kazahaya." He could hear before thinking _'Oh no… somebody has got to hate me up there.'_

Kazahaya opened his eyes and frowned at Rikuo who had successfully trapped him "Oh. It's _you_ Himura." He felt like screaming once he heard excited shrieks and the clicking of camera phones. Why did he have to do something like that in a hallway anyways? The answer is simple. To utterly humiliate Kazahaya. _'Must… resist… urge… to… KILL HIM.'_

"Now, now. Don't need to be so angry. I simple wanted to have a moment with you before lunch break ends." Rikuo said smugly, a smile growing on his face.

"A moment…" Kazahaya said in an irritated tone "Like as in molesting me? You also choose to do this in a hallway, shows how dignified you are. Sorry, but I don't remember started associating myself with perverts like you."

"You might not remember..." Rikuo lifted Kazahaya's face upward so they faced each other. This gesture could be taken the wrong way. They looked like they were about to make-out in the hallways. That is… if Kazahaya didn't kick Rikuo where it hurts first. "You might not remember but I do."

Kazahaya growled and clenched his fist "What do you want, Himura? Seriously."

Rikuo shrugged "Eh, nothing. Have you found anything about the book?"

"No. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Can I go now?"

"Nope. Now since we're here and we're in such a position why don't we-?"

Kazahaya was ready to punch the guy in the face but instead ended up shoving him away and whacking him on the head "Bastard! Go to hell!" He yelled at him before stomping off.

Rikuo rubbed his head and adjusted his glasses as he watched him storm off. He smirked and chuckled _'He's so easy to tease.'_

-

Kazahaya stopped mid-step and began to go back a few steps. He turned his head slightly to come in view of a door with a sign above it reading 'Library'. He shrugged, his job may not be that easy but it could never hurt to check the library for answers.

He opened the door and walked inside, there were virtually no people in there. If there was, he just didn't see them. He wandered about for a bit, not knowing where to start first. He chose any random section and began to stare up at the shelves. There were no other math classes right after lunch so he had extra time off, might as well not let it go to waste. He folded his arms and sighed. _'Yup… a long day…'_

He practically jumped out of his skin as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. He let out an air of relief to see it was just the librarian. He hadn't noticed him earlier so it was quite a shock for him. The librarian was quite young; he was about Kazahaya's age and only a bit taller than he was. His hair was black and seemed to get in the way of one of his eyes, despite the fact; you could distinctly see that he was wearing glasses. The librarian seemed a bit surprised from Kazahaya's sudden reaction. He grinned "Sorry. You just seemed a bit lost. Is there something in particular you're looking for?"

"Ah… no… well… sort of… yes." Kazahaya groaned mentally from sounding indecisive and like an idiot. "Yes I am but… I don't think it's here."

The librarian raised an eyebrow "What's it called? You won't know until you try."

"To be honest… I really don't know. I just know what it looks like." Kazahaya let out a nervous laugh "Sorry to waste your time."

"If you ever think of what it is, you can tell me." The librarian's grin grew wider and he pointed at the desk by the corner "I'll be there most of the time, if I'm not you can just wait until I get there. Anyways, you don't happen to be one of the new teacher's assistants? I'm the head librarian here, my name is Yamato Shiro. Your name is…?"

"Oh! My name is Kazahaya Kudo. Nice to meet you and yes, I'm one of the new workers here. How'd you guess?"

"Well, you're not wearing the uniform for one and I had heard that the new worker was… cute." Shiro let out a small laugh.

Kazahaya almost cringed from what he had said. He was worried about other things he might have heard "Did you hear anything… else?" He asked out of curiosity.

Shiro thought for a moment "Um… no. I don't think so. Why?"

"No… no reason, I was just wondering." Kazahaya said with a smile _'Good. I thought they might have said I was… gay, or something. No thanks to that no good Rikuo. Always trying humiliate! Doesn't that guy have anything better to do? Wait, stupid question. Of course he does, he just gets more entertainment out of me.'_

Kazahaya looked up at the clock "Well anyways, I have to go. I'll see you around." He turned and waved to Shiro before leaving the library.

Shiro smirked and folded his arms "Yeah. See you around, Kudo."

-

O-M -G:O That Shiro guy seems awfully suspicious! -shifty eyes-

Anyways, woot! Another chapter! Even though it sucks just as much as the first! Yay!

Thank you Alan's Only for making the first comment:D You get a cookie! And the other people who did comment you get a piece of candy... because I ate the other cookies.

So now moving on… Please coment!!1one1! But ah… be gentle when criticizing, no flaming and such. I don't mind critics it's just… yeah be gentle. People who comment get COOKIES!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

1. Characters are not mine. Woo. Yeah.

2. I luff the manga "Five"

-

Kudo grumbled to himself as he flipped through the list of names. Ryuzaki called in sick so he had to take over. He tapped a pencil repeatedly against the clipboard out of agitation as he called out names for attendance. He looked out the window and sighed. He turned his gaze back to the board and began to write down the equations that were given for homework the other night. Just as he began to brush off the dust from his hands, the door opened and almost like a chain reaction, girls began to squeal and giggle. Obviously, it was the person he didn't want to see the most. Out of instinct, he headed towards the window and opened it. He quickly glanced at the class and smiled "While I'm out, please do questions one to nine on page ninety-nine. Dismiss yourself if I'm not back by the time the bell rings."

He placed his legs through the window and turned slightly to shoot a glare at Rikuo "Later, bastard."

"Hey, wait! This is the second floor you…" He began to say but Kudo had already jumped before he had finished his phrase. He dashed to window and watched Kudo casually walk off as if was nothing "…Moron."

He frowned and sighed "What a weirdo." He muttered under his breath. He turned to the door and stopped once a student called out to him.

"Himura-sensei!" A girl called out.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her "Yes?"

"Are you and Kazahaya-sensei in a… well… you know…" She asked nervously, twiddling her thumbs as she did so.

Rikuo smirked and shrugged "I don't know. Ask him yourself." He responded before leaving the classroom.

-

Shiro rolled the trolley around, placing all the books into their respective shelves. Just as he entered the next section, he took notice of a huddled figure peeking over at side of the shelf, as if trying to sneak somewhere and checking to see if anyone was there. He tilted his head to the side slightly and then he realized who it was "Ah…! Kazahaya-san!"

Kudo jumped up and quickly turned around and then let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, it's just you Yamato-kun."

"What are you doing Kazahaya-san?" Shiro asked in slight confusion.

"Hiding." Kudo replied simply.

"Hiding from whom exactly?"

Kudo let out a sound of disgust "Himura Rikuo."

"You called…?" Kudo heard a voice say behind him. He quickly swiveled around to see Rikuo towering over him.

"H-Himura! Shit…!" He treid picking himself up to dart away, but as soon as he rose up he was pulled back, right into Rikuo's arms. He flailed desperately and even with more energy as soon Rikuo moved his face beside his ear. The breath made his body tingle.

"I finally got you!" Rikuo said with slight amusement in his voice.

Kudo angrily tried to elbow him off "H-Himura! Get… Off! Not here! In front of Yamato-kun too!"

Rikuo looked up to see the librarian staring at them with a puzzled expression. "Oh… hello." He said as if he never saw Shiro ever being there.

Shiro didn't respond. He just stared at the two for a few moments before hitting his hand against his other in realization "Ah! So you must be Kazahaya-san's lover!"

Kudo felt like he was going to cry from the comment "N-No! You've got it wrong!" He whined.

Rikuo smirked in complete amusement "Yes. Aren't we Kudo…?" Before he could add anything more to his phrase, he was on the ground, a big red mark on his face.

Kudo towered over him, his eyes filled with frustration "You MORON!" He kicked him and turned around "Go rot and die!"

Shiro looked at Kudo, who was making use of the time to escape "So… you're not lovers…?"

Kudo kicked the door open and replied "Of course not."

Shiro looked over at Rikuo was nursing his injury and slowly regaining his composure at the same time. Shiro turned his face away from Rikuo and smirked, muttering softly to himself "Good."

-

Ehh… like all my other chapters, it's short, but this one is quite a bit shorter. I just wanted to leave it at this point. Just sort of those random extras you might get in a manga… you know?

Anyways, please comment. No flaming. Yeah, you know the drill. Let's see… hmm…. Ramune for anybody who comments! XD


End file.
